Let It Go
by TPATFan16
Summary: "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know". A Red brunette, born with a secret power, she stayed in the shadows for the protection of the one she loves and her family. But one night, she lets it go. Inspired by the Disney hit, Frozen. ENJOY, GUYS! ;D


**HEY GUYS! Just like I promised I have return with another Disney crossover for our favorite gnomy couple who will be getting their own sequel hopefully this year. Anyways, this crossover is inspired from the Disney animated movie of the year that I quickly loved SOOO MUCH. Oh yeah, I'm talking about FROZEN! Who of you guys got to go see it? I LOVED EVERYTHING ABOUT IT! My favorite characters are Elsa & Olaf (I wanna give him a warm hug! HE'S SOO CUTE!) I have been brainstorming some idea while listening to "Let It Go" MANY TIMES! So, I started writing down ideas until I created this.**

**WARNING! THERE ARE NO FROZEN CHARACTERS! BUT THERE IS A HUGE FROZEN PLOT IN THIS!**

**Plus, I put in my favorite Frozen song in it and few more surprises from the movie. I DON'T OWN Frozen or G+J*, they both belong to Disney (The place I will be working in the future, creating MAGICAL & AMAZING Disney movies too) :D**

**Go ahead and read it. And I hope you like it. LUV YA, GUYS! ;D**

***Let It Go*****  
(G+****J*********&****Frozen* ****Crossover)**

Another day has gone by around my garden, and I wouldn´t notice or care. Every day is the same for me since I have to become a secret to the world. I look down at my hands, feeling the warm and cold feeling they posed. I had this sacred power since I was born. Since then it has grown stronger as I grew up. I need to learn to control it. I wore gloves to hide my true power from everybody I can harm, especially my family. My powers are unique, filled with beauty and danger. I was only a young girl with a powerful gift. I stayed alone in the shadows in the deepest and darkest part of garden where my father has kept me a secret. I knew he wanted to protect me but it seem to me he only wanted to protect the garden with that demanding attitude of king wanting to protect his kingdom. My mother has taught me to control it. She said the gloves will help.

"_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show" she said to me as I repeated with her._

I kept repeating it to myself through the years of my life. Even though, she wasn't here with me, she told me to find an act of true love to break the curse. Now that I had love in my life, my powers had been control than before. I can use it without worrying it might get out of hand. It was relaxing for me to see how the sparkles came out of my hand. I sprinkled the colorful sparkles over my priced flower, The Cupid Arrow's Orchid. It spread it's ruts on the vessel as the petals bloom bigger, making it look more beautiful than ever. The love of my Blue gnome, Gnomeo, has given me the chance to try my powers. I have always hid them with my gloves from everybody. But I had to care for this special flower and I knew there wasn't any garden treatment that can care for this flower better than with my powerful gift.

Since I was born, I was gifted with the powers to create spring time to make flowers and plants grow and blossom beautifully. But every year of my life, the power gets stronger and more dangerous. I knew I was going to the ruler of my garden one day but by my fear, I stayed in locked up in here. And even though I knew how to control it more, I was still a little afraid it might get out of hand one day. "Get it together. Control it" I said to myself

Suddenly, I heard a large commotion coming from the square of the garden. I put on my gloves and ran down the pavement where I found my father, furious

"Dad! What's going on?" I asked, concern

"It was those wretched Blues! They destroyed your mother's red tulips!" he screamed, pointing at the fence.

"What?" I gasped, feeling tears in my eyes

"Follow me" he said and I followed. He took me to where my mother´s tulips usually grow but I had gasped in horror when I saw them all dried up and withered. I was shock in thinking a certain someone I knew had something to do with this.

"What happened to them? They look all dried up" I ask with a tear as I felt them in hand.

"Those Blues came in here and sprayed weed killer on them. As much as I kill me, we have to pull them out" he said, heartbroken as I am.

I had a crazy but perfect idea to fix this mess. It could be risky but it just might work.

"Dad, I have an idea. I know how to revive them!" I cried, excited.

But he didn't took me seriously "What are you saying, child? What power do you have to bring these tulips back to life?"

Then when I was about to answer his question, I stop. Now that I think about it, it has been so long. Dad has probably forgotten I have spring powers. He has never paid much attention to me, only when my mum was around to help me hide my powers.

"Nothing, Dad. Forget it. I just thought there was something I could do to restore them" I frown, knowing he forgot.

"Juliet, I know you do but there isn't a speck of magic in the world that can revive your mother's tulips. I'm sorry, we will take them out tomorrow in the morning" he frowns as he kisses my forehead and leaves.

I stood frozen in place as he walk pass me. I lean against the fence where my tulips grew. The petals were dry and rusty as they crunch in my hand. They all looked awful and it made me cry. I stop crying for a moment and made the decision to go against what my father said, even though he didn't knew.

I look around me to see if I was alone, the cost was clear. I took of my gloves and span my hands into creating a colorful ball of magic in my hands.

"Hold on, mum. I'll fix them for you" I smiled, like if I was really saying it to her.

I let go of the ball as the magic spread around the tulips steams. They started to grow taller and soon the petals were turning from brown to red again. Even the leaves were turning their natural green again. I smiled proudly as I watch them be more beautiful than before. I put my gloves back on and ran back to my pedestal before anybody sees me or gets suspicious.

I sat down on the steps as I thought about what my Dad said about the Blues destroy my tulips in the first place. I had no doubt this was a revenge attack on us by probably something Tybalt & the goons did first. But what could it have been? But more importantly, was Gnomeo in on this? If he was, why would he do this to me?

This was too confusing for me. I needed to ask him if he was involved in this. But I couldn't go now, I just came back from a date with him and I won't see him again until tomorrow at the same hour and place. I'm gonna have to stay with the question in my mind and the strange feeling in my heart until tomorrow.

(Next day, in the abandon garden, 11: 45pm)

I waited in the abandon garden for him to come but he was running late. I hope he was ok and nothing has happen to him. I sit down on grass, holding my head with my shoulder. Suddenly, I accidentally touch the greenhouse window and roots with leaves grew on the sides, almost covering the entire window. I gasp and back away, shock. I look down at my hands, a bit scared. My glove must have accidentally fallen and got lost somewhere. I search for it in every place possible. I just needed something to cover my hand.

"Oh, where could it be?" I started to get worried.

"Maybe if you turn around, you might get an answer" I heard his voice. I turn and there he was with my glove in his hand.

"Thanks" I smile, taking my glove back but we touch hands.

"Wow, your hand is very warm" he said. I quickly put my glove to try and change the subject before he gets suspicious.

"Hey! Where have you been?" I asked, smiling

"I'm sorry for being late. There a huge scandal in my garden"

"Really? What happened?"

"My father's wisteria tree was destroyed by those blasted Reds, no offense"

"None taken. I heard something about that. In fact… here, I found this" she reaches into her back pocket and hands him a blue pedal from the wisteria she found.

"Thanks. At least I have something to remember it"

"I'm sorry"

"That's not the only thing my clan was arguing about"

"What else was there?"

"I can't tell you. You'll get angry with me"

"Can't tell me what? That you were the one who sprayed my mother's tulips?"

"How did…? You're furious at me, aren't you?"

"I should be strangling you but I'm not"

"That's a relief. But the strangest thing is that the red tulips somehow groomed and blossomed like if they were never killed"

"I'm really sorry. If I knew about this, I would have done something to prevent it from happening"

He then takes me under his shoulder "It's ok; it's not your fault"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, slightly looking at my hands and then at him.

"Not unless you can revive a plant that has been in my life for years" he frowns, almost wanting to cry which made me want to cry.

I felt bad for him. I sat down on the grass with him as I rub his shoulder. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. I know I should be angry with him but I'm not because I knew his reason and it was really sad, it really touched my heart. I had a sudden though as I look at my hands. He didn't know about my powers but I wanted to make him happy, he meant the world to me. And I would do anything for him; even reveal my deepest and most dangerous secret.

(Late night-time, Blue garden)

This was it. It was now or never. The sky was dark, the moon was shinningI pull up my black mask which matched my black ninja outfit, even my gloved matched it. I climbed over the fence and landed on the bushes on the other. I was in the Blue garden! I sneak through the shadows, hiding from every Blue patrolling the area. Soon I saw my target as I walk toward it, without anybody seeing me.

I stood in awe and sorrow as I look up at the toilet where the wisteria was. I felt so bad inside for letting this happen, even though it wasn't my fault, it was sort of was but I was about to fix it.

I took of my gloves and felt the warm feeling they held in them. I look down at them as I took a deep breath, thinking this was a risky plan but it was also the right and nice thing to do for the love of my life.

I span my hands in a ball form as colourful magic sparkles came out. The more I span my hands around, the bigger the magic got. I finally released it by throwing it to the top of the toilet where the damaged wisteria stem was. I watched in amazement as it grew taller and stronger, the branches stretched as Blue wisteria flowers pop out in a shade of pure _azul_. I smiled, proud of the good deed I did but soon I frown in horror when I noticed the tree was growing bigger than its normal size! And I couldn't stop it!

"No, no, stop growing!" I began to worry and panic as it continues to exaggerate its growth.

I moved my hands in every form I thought possible, shooting it with magic to make it stop but it only made it worst. My powers were getting out of hand; they reached to the limit I can't control. I open my arms wide as the magic spread like the wind, hitting the other plants and flowers. They grew taller and bigger! What have a done? Just when I tried not drawing any attention or anything. But at least, the wisteria stopped growing and it looked like if it bloomed in springtime and it was only the middle of summer.

"Finally" I sigh in relief as I look at my hands

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" an aggressive voice behind me, I turn in a flash and it was Gnomeo, pointing a gun at me. I knew he wasn't going to shoot me but that didn't mean I couldn't. I back away from him

"Juliet, is that you?" he asked, recognizing me right away, even with my black ninja outfit.

I quickly got worried I might hurt him or find out my secret. I had to get out of here

Fast but it gets out of control!

"Yes, Gnomeo, it's me. But please stay away from me" I told softly to him as I started to walk to the gate as I hid my gloveless hand.

But he followed after me "What are you doing here?"

"It's hard to explain. But I beg you to stay away from me" I look back, worried about the worst could happen.

I continue to back away from him but then the rest of the Blues came out of their spots and they looked t me like a monster. I back away from them, scared as I look down at my hands. As I continue to back away, Gnomeo continue to walk toward me, I was afraid I could hurt him.

"Gnomeo, please, get away from me!" I said harshly.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked again, concern.

"Please! I don't want to hurt you!" I was getting angry and annoyed at this point. Didn't he know I was trying to protect him from me?

"Gnomeo, please, you're making it worst" I told him as I back away, afraid.

"WHY? Why do you want to…?" he started but I cut him off.

"Gnomeo, I'm trying to protect you. You're not safe around me!"

"You don't have to protect me!"

"I said… STAY AWAY!"

Suddenly, spiky roots grew out of the ground, their points were dangerously sharp, enough to kill someone! The Blues back away in fear and shock. I stood frozen as I held the hand which shot those roots. The roots surround me along with Blues around them. I have created a horrible mess in their garden.

I heard horrible whispers and rumors about me, like I was a witch or a monster.

"SORCERY!"

"SHE'S A WITCH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" they cruelly shouted with fear

Oh no! This is what I feared most in my life. I let go my power and now it's spreading everywhere I go. By trying to make something good out of my powers, I made a mess in the Blue garden. I saw the fear in their faces as they back away from me. I'm such a fool! I can't be free. There's no escape from the storm inside me. I can't control the curse! Gnomeo look at me with shock and sadness. I started to cry as I reached for the door behind me and ran out into the alley. I ran across the alley but I didn't notice that every step I took, grass was growing out from every footprint. I make it to the abandon garden and I stop running. I broke down on my knees with tears coming out my cheeks.

I wanted to make the one I love happy by fixing what he lost. But I just made a terrible mistake on letting my power be exposed like that, and in front of the man I love. I don't know how he's ever gonna forgive me; I don't blame him for it. How can a loving and caring guy like him ever love a cold freak of nature like me, literally.

I got up on my feet as I wrap my arms around me, trying to get the sadness out of me. The cold breeze blew on my face as it dried my tears away but I still felt heartbroken. I walk around the messy out-frown again, thinking I should stay here where I can be alone and be seen as anything, but a girl who has been alone for entire life.

_**"Let It Go" Idina Mendez**_

_(Juliet)_

"_The moon glows white on the garden tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the Queen"  
_

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried"_

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know"_

Destine to not hide it anymore, I take off my left glove as it flew away with the wind and I let go my power. Beautiful flower petals came out the palms of my hands and disappeared in thin air. **For The First Time In Forever,** I feel relieved and free to be who I am. I waved my through the grass like if the windy breeze was blowing them but it was me. It was if like the garden was responding to me through my powers and I liked that.

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door"  
_

"_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

I took of my ninja outfit and left it there like I didn't care as I walk deeper into the abandon garden. I look around the place with happy thoughts as I thought of all the wonderful things I could do now with my powers, maybe even fix this ugly garden.

"_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all"_

I stood in front of the pond and shot some magic toward it. A grassy bridge apperaed with tiny weeds and flowers coming from it, it was only the beginning of the bridge. I then placed my foot on the step where a small part of the grass turned into solid cement. I was getting really excited about this.

"_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!"_

With excitement, I ran up the steps as my magic kept doing and turning the grassy bridge into a majestic solid bridge that went across the pond. Once I made it to the end of the pond and the bridge now, I started running around the garden as it began to blossom and grow, in full bloom. I made the dry and wither flowers grow back into blooming spring flowers. I ran through the garden with my hands held high as the magic turned every outgrow and wither plant brand new. My magic started clearing up the entire garden, cutting down the tall and overgrown grass down to size. I waved my hands around as flowers started to grow, the bushes took their smooth shape and even the pond was clearing up and getting cleaner.

"_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry"_

I ran to the center of the garden, I lift my skirt up a little and I step the dirty ground, letting out my magic as it made a flower shape where I was standing while the rest of my magic surrounded it.

"_Here I stand!_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on"_

Then with all my strength and power, I pull up the large flower as it rises from the ground. The walls of the greenhouse started to take their shape and full color, every corner, every door, every window and the rooftop were not only getting fixed but looking better than ever. I was transforming their broken run-down greenhouse into a majestic and beautiful spring palace. My magic was so powerful that it even started doing most of the work in the greenhouse; it even created a golden chandelier with rose pedals which hang over my head.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!"_

I took of my Red hat and toss it away. I let down my brown hair as I stroke my fingers through, letting it down to my back. With a final magic act, I transform my old red dress into a sparkling Red dress it for a spring queen with transparent sleeves which really outlined my figure and a long cape of cotton appeared attach to my back. **(A/N: Elsa's dress but red)**

"_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone"_

I walk back to the greenhouse, feeling the morning sun on my face and admiring the beauty and tranquility it now had by all the magic I gave it. I even gave it a few personal touches; I walk out into the balcony I created made out of cement with a few roses and leaves around it just like the bridge over the pond. I knew this where I belong and where I will be where I can be who I am without hiding anymore.

"_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway"_

I turn and made a dramatic exit as the door closed behind me. Now I know my powers aren't just for destruction, they were for beauty. I had no idea I had the power to transform this abandon and ugly garden into a breath-taking paradise. My days of hiding were over, now I can be myself without being afraid. I am never going back home, they can go on without me, even Gnomeo. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free. As long as he stays away and he'll be safe from me. It will hurt me inside to the thought of leaving him but I will hurt him even more if he finds out. When if he finds out of not, it wouldn't matter, he can't do anything for me expect stay away as possible. The more the better as much as it killed me but it was for his own safety. But other than that, I looked on the bright side; I was finally free, without anybody finding me.

But I was very wrong…

"Juliet?" I heard his voice "It's me! I'm here to talk to you"

I felt the balcony and peck through the curtains and saw him down stairs in the middle of my spring palace. By the look on his face, he was amazed and surprised by what I created. I rest myself against the wall as I took a deep breath, thinking if I should explain this to him or not. What if he never forgives me? Whatever he has to say, he has the right to know what happen. I took another deep breath and with the little bravery I had, I went to confront him.

"Gnomeo?" I came out, looking down at him from the upstairs

"Wow, you look different. I mean, you look beautiful" He said, lost out of words, looking at me from head to toe with my new look. "And this place is incredible" he awe the now majestic greenhouse.

"Thanks you, I never thought I was capable of creating anything like this. So, what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly looking away from him.

"I came to talk to you about what happen in my garden" he said, starting to come up the stairs toward me.

But I was still worried for him "No, Gnomeo, that's close enough. And you don't have to say anything. You must be furious at me by the mess I made in your garden. I'm really sorry. Maybe you should go now" I said disappointed as I started to turn.

"Juliet, wait!" He pulled me by my hand but it strange because nothing happened, my powers didn't affect him. And also, how did he get so fast up the stairs to me?

"I didn't came to ask you for any explanations or reclaims or anything from you" he takes both my hands, and still nothing.

"Then why are you here?" I asked

"I came to thank you" he smiled at me

"Thank me for what?" I asked, confused

"For bringing back what I lost"

"You mean your wisteria tree?"

"Yes, I honestly never imagine you would be the one to bring it back. But I guess miracles do exist, just like the night I met you"

"I wanted to make you happy. I felt it was kind of my fault for letting it get destroyed in the first place"

"But it wasn't. You risked and sacrificed yourself to help me and that makes me love you even more, my Red"

"I did it because of love you, my Blue. Even though I didn't know how to control it. I wanted to protect you" I rub my hands, a bit scared

"You don't have to protect me. You don't have to live in fear anymore because **For The First Time In Forever, **I will be right here" he said, tenderly which made my heart melt.

He holds my hands and I wasn't worried about it anymore. He places his hand on my check and we kiss with love and passion. I believe he trusts me and grateful for what I did for him. Okay, can I just, say something crazy? All my life has been a series of doors and rejections in my face for keeping me locked up inside and then suddenly I bump into him. I've been searching my whole life to find my own place but with him. I found my place when I see his face. And it's nothing like I've ever known before. And now I realize Love is an open door, with him. I never met someone who thinks so much like me He and I are just meant to be. I'll say goodbye to the pain of my past. I don't have to feel it any more. Now my life can be so much more.

His love has melted my **Frozen** heart*

**There you have it! My 2****nd**** G+J* crossover with another Disney movie. Frozen was such and will always now be one of the GREAT & MAGICAL Disney movies. I will be the first in line to buy it on Blu-Ray because it is worth buying in the Blu-Ray HD with Digital Copy. **

**Well, I hope you guys liked this crossover because I made this especially for you and I know you guys loved Frozen as much as I do. I had a lot of help from the movie (parts on YouTube) I have more to come very soon and more new chapters for my others and a new story too =)**

**I know G+J* & Frozen will live in the hearts of everyone on the world and go on in Disney history ;D**

**SEE YA GUYS LATER IN MY OTHER STORIES!**

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey***


End file.
